Paw Prints
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Never mix ink and a hanyou together. Crazy happens.


**Paw Prints**

**AN: **Written for firsttweak's Ink challenge. It won first place.

** Rated: **T (language)

* * *

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, in any way. Rumiko Takashi does._**

* * *

It had to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life. It was supposed to be special, memorable. Instead it blew up in her face so quickly; she didn't have time to react to the situation until it was too late.

The damage was beyond believable.

Never did she think something this catastrophic would happen, but happen it did.

Kagome grimaced.

She'd made it a huge deal, wanting for him to be there. Inuyasha, scared and a little worried granted her request though it was obvious he just wanted to bolt out the door.

But he didn't. Being the man she always would be proud of, he stayed firmly in the room; even with trepidation wavered in his eyes.

"Okay," The doctor had said, now standing by Kagome's hospital bed "hold him just right there." He instructed Kagome and she held tightly to her son's frame. Gingerly she watched as the babe's foot was dipped into black ink before a parchment with his name and weight pressed against it. Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha who watched in fascination. Not customary in his time, the hanyou was curiously anxious at the crap on his kid's foot.

The baby let out a small whimper and his ear which lay tucked under a hat twitched. "Is he alright?" He asked worriedly. Kagome patted the boy's back, who released out a small burp.

"He's fine, Inuyasha." She cooed, brushing his little nose against her identical one. "Do you want to try now?" She said, once she nestled their son in her arms.

Inuyasha, still unsure, turned his attention to the doctor. "Yeah."

Doctor Shishiou smiled and pulled out a second card, this one with the name and weight of their daughter who lay curled up in her bassinet. "Go and hold your daughter." He said the same instructions for Kagome, reiterated to him.

Hesitant, Inuyasha complied and pulled his little girl with the same amber eyes close to him.

The old doctor smiled at the new father with how protective he was. "Now stick her feet out like her brother." Inuyasha's brow furrowed, not liking this at all and allowed the girl's little toes to peak out from the blankets.

What happened in the next few moments, Kagome couldn't be sure what happened first. The ink, held in a small tray, came closer and closer to the child. She saw her husband's nose twitch as if the smell of it made him nauseous just as their let out a squeal of disapproval. The tray went flying from the nurse's hand who handed it out, black fluid going everywhere, including the nurse, doctor and herself. The babies also had black splotches on their faces as they wailed in anger. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's face was completely stained as well as his clothing. None of the ink fell on the little girl's face as Inuyasha had covered her up as best he could. But everywhere in the hospital room, ink covered the equipment, basinets, and the paperwork.

"What," The doctor said, wiping at his stained glasses on his now stained white lab coat "was that all about?"

Inuyasha grumbled something about his daughter telling him she didn't like the smell and all eyes went to him in wonder and confusion.

The nurse went to find something to clean up the babies and mother while Doctor Shisiou dared to ask what the hanyou meant. When her husband opened his mouth, she feared what would come out only to be startled by his remark.

"She cried. That means she doesn't like something right? Well I don't like what she doesn't like."

"Um, Inuyasha?" She said, brushing her son's fuzz on his head. "You realize babies cry for just about anything right?"

He frowned, his silver brows puckering in bewilderment. "What?"

"They cry, all the time. Well not all the time but when they want something, crying is their only way of letting you know."

She didn't know whether to laugh or hug her husband who looked down at their content daughter snuggling into his chest like she was the most innocent angel in the world. "Cry all the time…"

Decision made, Kagome broke out into a giggling fit when his daughter abruptly began crying making the hanyou look around frantically for whatever demon haunted a cry from her. When he couldn't find its source, he turned frantic eyes to her. "KAGOME!"

Kagome, dying in entertainment from the scene before her, all out broke into laughter just as her husband grabbed the doctor, asking what was wrong with the now hungry baby who glared up at her father.


End file.
